Retos convertidos en rituales
by Noblee
Summary: No me importa si eres de otro. Sólo te pido que por las noches, susurres mi nombre. AU.


**Disclaimer**: Nada de Hetalia me pertenece. Sólo este intento de redacción xD

**Pairing**: Gilbert/Elizabeta

**Advertencias**: ¿Insinuación de infidelidad?

* * *

**Retos convertidos en rituales**

Elizabeta se levantó con sigilo tratando de no despertar al albino que dormía a un lado suyo. Con la luz de la luna atravesando la ventana, buscó su ropa evitando al máximo hacer un ruido. Se acercó lentamente al albino, quien la daba la espalda, y acarició sus cabellos blancos acompañado de un rápido beso de despedida en la mejilla. Salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta.

Gilbert no dijo nada.

Aquello era un ritual entre los dos. No eran necesarias las palabras. Era una forma de acallar a su conciencia que con cada caricia que compartían les gritaba el que detuvieran tal encuentro. Gilbert se volteó en la cama, quedando boca arriba, y tapó con un brazo sus ojos. Lanzó un lastimoso suspiro acompañado de una sonrisa prepotente que intentaba demostrar que nada importaba. Que aquel intento de despedida de la castaña no lo lastimaba, que el tener que verse a escondidas cada noche no le ocasionaba un amargo escozor en los ojos, que el tener que verla tomada del brazo de aquel hombre todos los días no le provocaba un sentimiento de furia. Su persona era demasiado _awesome_ para eso.

Inhaló fuertemente atrapando dentro de sí, la esencia a flores que despedía la habitación y que al pasar de los minutos desaparecería. Sentía en cada fibra de su ser las violentas caricias que le había otorgado aquella mujer nada dócil. Así era entre ellos. Se conocían demasiado bien como para desperdiciar su tiempo en caricias de adolescentes. Mordiscos, apretones, golpes en el suelo, todos y cada uno dejaban una marca, marcas que ella disfrazaría con una vestimenta de santa.

Y él se reiría de ella. Atraparía de forma disimulada su cintura para dejar un chupetón en el cuello de la joven, que respondería con un fuerte golpe para ocultar su sonrojo y el leve jadeo que soltó al sentir aquellos labios sobre esa parte de su anatomía. Porque todo era un ritual. Y esa noche como otras tantas, se encontrarían en su departamento aprovechando que el señorito y esposo de Elizabeta, trabajaría hasta noche.

Pero a veces los rituales cansan, y a Gilbert lo empezaba a desgastar de una forma que él no creyó posible. Él aceptó ser el tercero, aceptó una aventura con un final trágico, su _awesome_ persona podía con ello y más. Sin embargo, tenía que aceptar que dolía. Dolía cuando, sin intención de maldad, Elizabeta susurraba el nombre de Roderich.

—Nada _awesome_, ¿verdad Gilbird? —susurró sin esperar respuesta de su mascota que dormía ajena a lo que pasaba.

Pero él seguía ahí. Esperando que dieran las once y media, y un toque a su puerta le avisara que había llegado. Que el momento de olvidar etiquetas era ese.

* * *

—_Estoy casada con Roderich._

—_No sabía que tenías tan mal gusto —contestó seguido de una risa burlona—. Aun así, ese señorito no te hará gritar de placer, te lo aseguro —alzó el tarro de cerveza ante la mirada verde de la castaña que tenía a un lado, compartiendo una noche de copas._

—_Demuéstralo —sugirió acomodando un mechón de cabello tras su oreja. _

—_Gilbert Beilschmidt nunca pierde un reto, marimacho —dijo tomando un gran sorbo de su tarro para luego dirigirse a la salida del bar, arrastrando consigo a la joven._

* * *

Aquel recuerdo era lo único que le ayudaba a mantenerse en pie. Para que cada noche que estuviera con Elizabeta, se dijera que era un reto, y que como tal, jamás perdería. Y que como cada reto, había condiciones.

—Será mejor que te vayas olvidando de tu anillo, y grites mi nombre, mujer. Porque quien manda aquí soy yo —murmuró el albino tomando entre sus brazos a la castaña, que una vez más, llegaba con el rímel corrido producto de las lágrimas.

**Fin**

* * *

¡Oh dios! Amo esta pareja, es tan asdgsdgggjs jajajajaja

Nada como un buen amor apache. Espero que les haya gustado, y si no, pues que se le va a hacer xD

Ciao~

¿Review?

P.D. Debo ir a una escuela para aprender cómo poner títulos xD


End file.
